


Solitude

by dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree/pseuds/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree
Summary: Thrawn takes some time to himself.I'm trying to get into and understand Thrawn's mind better, so this is a character study attempting to do just that.





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Уединение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527148) by [NadiaYar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar)



His eyes followed the curve of the brushstrokes, his fingers danced dangerously close to the canvas - almost close enough to feel the smooth oils on his skin, far enough away to do no real harm. His breathing was slow and measured, the lights were dim, and the air was cool. To say he was content was an understatement - this was his time, his space to think and be without interruption.

Or it would be, if the comm he had been purposefully ignoring would shut up. Thrawn stood back from the painting, sighing. Another time, perhaps. Duty called.


End file.
